Talk:Yamato Naoe/@comment-69.113.1.251-20130327023601/@comment-10735816-20130611203407
Well in the first Majikoi game. Yamato said this line when talking to the family "We're all over 18" Yamato is in the second year of high school. And second years are usually 17 years old, sometimes 18 depending on their date of birth. And his birthday is 22th February. And the first scene where Yamato appears, takes place in 2009(march/april. Correct me if I'm wrong) This would actually make him 18 years old. (Then he would probably be born in 1992) HOWEVER Yamato may technically be 17 years old. So the developers set his birthdate 22/2/---- 1 or 2 months before his first appearance in the game where he is 18. The reason? Probably because Minato Soft wouldn't want trouble with (some protective organization whatever) to publish a game with a underage protagonist in H-scenes. Like other VN developers always have this note on their games "All characters in this game are over 18 of age" But why wouldn't the developers set ut up that he's in third year instead? Maybe it would be wierd for the players when Momoyo to be older than Yamato and she be calling him little brother when they are in the same grade. That's one theory. Or it was just planned for him to be 18. Second(This is what I believe is true): It's a trick made by the developers. So maybe Yamato is actually 17 years old since his in his second year of high school. And second years are usually 17 years old at the first semester. So maybe his date of birth is actually a camouflage to the authorities in Japan to make sure their game wont be banned for presenting a underage character in a ero game. Maybe to vary the age of protagonists/characters and such. If you didn't understand what I meant. Take this example: The protagonist in Dracu-Riot said he had to repeat his second year, wich would make the authorities and players(readers of the manga) believe he was actually 18. But why wouldn't the developers just put it in that he's just in third year? (Maybe because 18 year old protagonists/characters are too mainstream) This is where you say: "Developers of Dracu-Riot. I see what you did there" Now you hopefully understand. And about Mon. I have no idea. She's a loli. Her appearance would make it look like she would come from... I don't want to mention it. you get the idea. Definetly not from high school. I cannot explain so much about this one, but relate this to my theory. Maybe it's a camo. or she's just 18 years old with a loli appearance(It's stupid I know. I don't like loli's. but minato soft probably wouldn't let lolicon players down) But how about Yukie? She's in first year. Wich would make her 16. However, I think it was, but I don't remember, it's been a long time since i played Yukie's route but I think it was mentioned in the game that she was younger than Yamato. Wich would make her 16 or 17. And she's born in October 26th. And I cannot remember wich month and date in Majikoi where the Yukie after story begins. Thinking about the age and the script in the game is a little messed up. Maybe she actually is 16... Anyway, to shorten things up. Maybe Yamato is actually 17 and him being 18 based from his birth, grade and year(2009) and it's mentioned in the game that he's 18 is just a camouflage to the law. Like Dracu-Riot's protagonist. And they just put Mon's age at 18 just to stay on the legal side. Anyway. That's what I think.